The present invention relates to a lamp structure, and particularly to a folding structure of a two layer lampshade, wherein the lampshade can be assembled so as to have a smaller volume and thus the transfer cost is reduced.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional lampshade is illustrated. The supporting frame of the conventional lampshade is directly connected to a top ring and a bottom ring so as to form a lampshade. However, the prior art structure has many defects which are necessary to be improved. For example, the prior art lampshade is a rigid structure so that it is inconvenient to be assembled for transferring since the lampshade occupies a larger space. As a result, the cost for transferring is high.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a folding structure of a two layer lampshade having a top ring at a topmost of the lampshade, a bottom ring having a diameter larger than that of the top ring, and a supporting frame between the top ring and the bottom ring. A plurality of supporting rods extend from an edge of the top ring toward a center of the top ring. A middle section of each supporting rod is firmly secured with a confining hook. An inner top ring is connected to the top ring through the confining hooks of the supporting rods. An opening of the upper ring is exactly clamped by the clamping portions of the supporting frame. The supporting frame is formed by a plurality of longitudinal rods and a plurality of transversal rods. A cloth lampshade covers a periphery of the top ring and the bottom ring; the lampshade is formed by a layer of outer cloth which is tightly stuck to a periphery of the top ring and bottom ring. A layer of inner cloth is stuck to the bottom ring. When the lampshade is packaged, the inner top ring can be taken down from the confining hook. Since the supporting frame is engaged to the bottom ring by the buckle, it can rotate to a horizontal position by using the buckles as fulcrums. Thereby, the lampshade can be assembled to have a smaller volume and further the transfer cost is reduced.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.